Supressed Memories
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: Gilberts been dead for two years now and Elizabeth is still trying to learn how to breath again, but who is this new kid? and why does he remind her so much of Gilbert? and why doesnt he know about his past? and what about this mysterious person who is after Elizabeth? Pruk Fem!England
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

The first thing Elizabeth felt was the Prussians body against her, pressing her back against the wall in the small one foot deep, two foot wide alcove, with his arms wrapped firmly around her.

The first thing she heard was his strong heartbeat as her head rested on his chest, her ear pressed against him where his heart lay.

The first thing she smelt was distinctly Gilbert, a mixture of scents she could never pinpoint but all together represented only him.

And the first thing she saw had been his sparkling eyes and the fierce protective glint dancing in the deep crimson.

The last thing Elizabeth felt had been the wave of heat pushing them back against the wall even more as the fire blazed past.

The last thing she heard was the roar of pain that ripped forth from his throat only to be muffled by her hair as he buried his face in it.

The last thing she smelt had been the smell of burning flesh, not from her of course, no it was from the very person that had her pushed against the wall, the one protecting her.

And the last thing she saw before her world began to shatter had been Gilberts crimson eyes glazed over in pure agony as his legs gave out from under him sending them both crashing to the ground.

His parting words rang out bittersweet as his heartbeat and breathing ceased,

"Es tut mir leid mein Vögelchen. Ich liebe dich…" (I'm sorry my little birdie. I love you…)

She doesn't remember this of course, or what happened next either, memory suppression can be a powerful thing, all she really remembers is waking up in the hospital a week later with a minor concussion from being slammed into the wall by the blast and the fact that Gilbert was gone forever…. she doesn't remember the funeral either…

But Ludwig does…

Ludwig remembers the blast and how it shook the ground he stood on. He remembers the crushing fear that gripped his cold heart as the image of his brother going into the same building only minutes before played in his head. He remembers the smoke threatening to choke him as he ran through the building looking for even a hint of the cocky albino he called 'bruder'.

But what he remembers most is the sight of the proud Brit, who refused to let any sign of weakness show, on her knees cradling the unusually still Prussian's head in her lap as she rocked herself back and forth whispering over and over again to the unresponsive teen that he would be alright as tears streamed steadily down her soot covered cheeks.

Ludwig remembers frantically looking for a pulse or a breathe, any sign of life and the mind-numbing feeling of his world crumbling around him as he realized that his stupid, proud, cocky older brother was gone… the one that teased and annoyed him constantly, the one that practically raised him, since their parents were never home, the immature one with an obsession with the word 'Awesome' was… just... gone… just like that….

He remembers dragging the broken Brit away from the now empty shell that used to hold the liveliest person on earth. He remembers her fighting him, beating her fists against his chest while he just held her until she gave up collapsing into him as sobs wracked her body and slowly cried her both, mentally and physically exhausted body to sleep. He remembers the shocked, tear stained faces of their friend and peers as he carried the unconscious Brit out in his arms while the medics followed behind wheeling a gurney that held Gilberts lifeless body with a sheet pulled up over his head while a single pale hand dangled off the edge of the gurney.

Ja, Ludwig remembers it all…..

Okay so… I've had a Fanfiction account for a while now so I decided it was high time I posted my own story….

Okay before you ask this revolves mainly around England, who is female in this story, and her relationship with Prussia and the new kid. Germany is really only important because Prussia is his Bruder and that's really the only reason he's so big in the prologue. Read and Review? Bitte?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so thank you to everyone who followed this story and those who reviewed it really did make my day :D oh and England has four brothers in this Scotland – Allistor, Ireland – Liam, Wales – Dylan, and Sealand – Peter. Scotland is the eldest followed by Ireland, Wales and England are twins, and of course Sealand is the youngest of the Kirkland siblings.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the flames crept closer to her as she pressed her back up against the wall, fear and dread gripping at her soul. She let out a quiet whimper of pain as the flames began to lick at her arms and legs, she shrunk back even further, if that was at all possible, but there was no escaping. A scream of pain erupted from her lips and tore her throat raw as the flames grew and devoured her petite frame whole…

Elizabeth bolted up right in her bed, awakened by a loud scream, it took her until a minute later when her older brothers Allistor, Liam, and Dylan busted through her door and into her room to realize that she had been the one screaming. It took her even longer to realize that she was crying but by that time Allistor had already pulled her into his lap with her face buried in his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. Liam had begun to run his finger through her long blonde hair and was softly singing an old lullaby while her twin Dylan was clutching her hands in his with his head resting on her shoulder, humming along to the lullaby. By the time all of this had registered in her tired mind she had already given in to the tears, collapsing into her brothers' warm and comforting embrace and for once allowing the tears to fall freely… but never once making a sound as silent sobs trembled through her weary form.

* * *

Somewhere up in the air in small plane sat a stocky Italian facing a tall teen standing as though he were in the military addressing his superior….

Lieben Diederich watched as the man shrouded in darkness, the very one responsible for his enrollment in the boarding school he would be arriving at within the hour, turned to him and began to speak in a heavy Italian accent, "Ciao Lieben, how have you been?" The tall teen dubbed 'Lieben' merely muttered a sarcastic "Awesome." as his reply. The Italian, annoyed by this, felt a flash of anger cross his features before he quickly regained his composure and let a slightly sadistic smile show, "Come now Lieben, don't be so rude… you will be arriving at your new school soon…. Besides you have a mission remember?" The Italian smirked as the teen glared at him but replied nonetheless "Ja… I am to becomes freunds viz zis Elizabeth Kirkland und gain her trust und vhen ze time is right I vill deliver her to you." The Italian Smirk grew at the teens response, "Molto buona." He glanced at his watch noticing the time, "Run along now Lieben and gather your things, the plane will be landing soon and you wouldn't want to give a bad impression at your new school now would you?" The Italian chuckled as the teen muttered a quiet "Nein." before turning and walking out plagued with questions about his 'mission'.

* * *

Ok so it is probably not the greatest but I am fairly happy with it (: read and review! Bitte? Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sooo I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter and whether it flows or not but oh well I'm posting it anyways…. Good news is this chapter is longer than the previous! Oh and lots of introductions this chapter, warning a few are gender-bent. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lieben had arrived at the school on time, not that it mattered really. School didn't officially start 'til the day after tomorrow, but nonetheless he had been punctual and had already suffered through an extensive tour of the school and its grounds, never really listening to the older woman babbling on about the rich history of the school. He had finally tuned in only when she had finally allowed him to go off on his own and find his dorm for himself while she returned to whatever she had been doing previously. Lieben had learned that the dorms consisted of 4 separate dorm buildings, all co-ed, and your country of origin determined which building you would find your room in, the 4 buildings were divided into the Asian countries, the American countries, the European countries, and the last building was for Oceanic, micro-nations and any other countries that didn't fall in one of the other three buildings.

He had quickly found the European building with its gothic inspired architecture. Lieben wasn't really sure why they had put him in this building considering they weren't really sure what he was, they just assumed that he was German due to the German accent and of course the being fluent in German... '_oh vell_'Lieben mentally sighed before taking a deep breathe, letting his signature smirk slip onto his features and strutting cockily through the front doors of the building into the large common with a loud bang, startling a tall blonde haired, blue eyed teen, who he could only guess was German, due to the fact that all the expletives that were now flying out of his mouth were, in fact, German. Lieben snickered as he listened to the ticked off, possibly German, teen rant and curse for almost a full 5 minutes before finally speaking, "Yo. I am ze new student, you vere expecting me, ja?"

The blonde teen stopped his rant mid-sentence, looking up and blinking for a minute taking in the tall teen he had never seen before, noting the blonde hair that was a shade lighter than his, the amused greed eyes, and the thick German accent before straightening and letting his normal serious expression return, introducing himself in an equally strong German accent, "Ja, you must be Lieben Diederich. I am Ludvig Beilschmidt ze German representative." Lieben nodded his head remembering that many of the students here were representatives of their home countries. "Deutsch, Awesome" Lieben glanced around the room noting his surroundings as the, now confirmed, German began to speak, "Come I vill introduce you to some of ze other representatives, ja?" Lieben nodded keeping his smirk in place as he followed the German further into the room toward a hand full of couches occupied by a ragtag group of teens. "Ja, zat vould be awesome" Lieben ignored the nearly invisible flinch that Ludwig had at the word awesome, he had noticed it earlier too, saving the reaction in the back of his mind for later contemplation.

Lieben noticed that most of the teens were crowded around a large plasma screen T.V. watching a fußball (soccer) game, that is at least until Ludwig stepped in front and hit the power button. This was met by a chorus of what-the-hell's and what-the-fuck's, but Ludwig seemed rather un-phased by this if not annoyed and proceeded to speak, "Vill you all shut up! Ve have a new student, vhich means you all need to introduce yourselves." Lieben was almost immediately attacked by a small Italian girl in a green sundress, hugging him tight enough to bruise "Ve~! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Feliciana Vargas the Northern Italy representative, but you can just call me Feli!" Lieben couldn't help but notice the slightly envious expression on Ludwig's face, then, just as quickly as she had appeared she had been yanked off by another girl in a red sundress, who looked almost identical to the first save for the fact that her hair was a shade darker. The second girl was in his face in an instant, "Hey, you bastardo! Stay away from my sorella!" Lieben held his hands up in surrender, "but she hugged me, not the other way around!" before the pissed off girl could reply she was enveloped by a pair of tanned arms, whispering in her ear, "calm down mi amor!" the girl pouted as her cheeks turned a dark red, Lieben turned toward the source of the tanned arms to find a sunny, smiling Spanish boy, "Sorry about that, this is Lovina or Lovi Vargas, the Southern Italy representative" he said looking down at the blushing girl he held close "and I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo the representative of España!"

Lieben smiled nodding his head in response as a boy with wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes threw his arm around Antonio's shoulder, "Francis Bonnefoy, representative of France, the country of love, at your service mon ami!" Lieben laughed as he met more of the European representatives, including a stiff looking Austrian by the name of Roderich Edelstein and his Hungarian girlfriend Elizabeta Héderváry, a fanged Romanian named Vladimir or Vlad Radu, a tall blonde Dane (Denmark) named Mathias Køhler and his Norwegian girlfriend Lilya Bondevik and even two of the Asian representatives the Japanese Honda Kiku (Kiku Honda) and the Chinese Wang Chun-yan (Chun-yan Wang), whose boyfriend happened to be the creepy looking Russian Ivan Braginski. He also got to meet the Canadian representative, a quiet boy named Matthew Williams that carried around a small polar bear, and his twin brother the American representative and self-proclaimed hero, Alfred F. Jones.

Lieben was about to open his mouth to introduce himself when he was startled by a sudden voice with a thick Scottish accent, "Who is this?" Lieben turned to find the source of the voice only to find three teen boys the tallest with blood red hair, the middle sporting orange hair, and the third had a head of light orange, strawberry blonde hair and all three were graced with matching green eyes that gazed at him with curiosity. Lieben turned toward Ludwig as he cleared his throat, "Ja, zese are ze representatives of Scotland, Ireland, and Vales (Wales)." Lieben turned back toward the three teens as Ludwig pointed to them in turn "Zis is Allistor," the blood red head, "Liam," the carrot top, "and Dylan Kirkland." and the light ginger slash strawberry blonde. Lieben nodded once in understanding smirking to the large group of teens ready to introduce himself, only to be interrupted once more, this time by a feminine voice, from somewhere behind him, laced with a heavy British accent that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine,

"Who the bloody hell is this bloke?"

* * *

Okay so…. I still dunno if I like this chapter…. Oh well… oh and of you guys are confused about something just ask I'll answer if I can! And before you ask the reason Alfred and Matthew have different surnames even though they're twins is because they were adopted separately. Read and review! Bitte? Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

My last update only got me one Review D: but because I feel bad when I don't update I shall update now~! Okay so right now I'm actually supposed to be working on my charcoal drawing of Robert Downey Jr. but obviously… I am not so… might as well do something… but next time you see a charcoal drawing you should totally realize the badass-ness of it because it is a bit difficult to do… jussayin… and I got roped into a competition for FCCLA and it has me stressing already… any who~ here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it~!

* * *

Recap:

"_Who the bloody hell is this bloke?"_

* * *

The feminine voice with its thick British accent sent shivers down Liebens spine, the voice was familiar somehow and brought forth a memory of something he couldn't remember, an experience he could not recall ever having. It wasn't much really, just the memory of long silky blonde hair brushing against his arms as he pulled a petite, currently unknown, female into his arms, holding her as close to his own body as possible. Like he said it wasn't much, but it was something, it was the first real memory he's had since whatever accident caused the amnesia in the first place. Lieben hadn't realized he zoned out until a sharp sting, did someone really just dare to flick his awesome-ness, in the middle of his forehead combined with a sarcastic "Ello git! Are you home?" brought him back to reality. Lieben blinked a few times and then shook his head to clear the remaining fog and let his usual smirk reclaim its rightful place before fully looking at the owner of the voice, who was now in front of him, that had somehow pulled forth a memory from the empty void that was his past.

Lieben looked down at the owner of the voice and was surprised to find a petite English girl with long blonde hair that hung past her hips. All he could think was '_mein gott'_ as his eyes trailed over her taking in the old worn out low top Converse, the thigh-high black stockings, the short black Tripp skirt with its numerous chains, and the tight black tee that proudly displayed the Union Jack (British Flag) across her chest. Not to mention the oversized black hoodie with a skull on the right side, a tail, and… '_horns?'_ The sleeves had been rolled-up just over her elbows revealing the unimaginable number of multi-coloured jelly bracelets gracing her thin wrists along with the odd heat shaped charm, one side of the heart was the British flag while the other was the Prussian, that hung from a thin chain around her neck, that clashed with the other necklaces and the choker that adorned her neck. Finally the long silky blonde hair with its twin streaks of red, one on either side, framing her face that was currently twisted into an annoyed expression, but what really caught his attention were the twin emeralds that glared up at him, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that they seemed to go with the matching set of green eyes that the Kirkland brothers possessed.

Lieben was startled out of his daze as she spoke again "Aye, git! I asked who the bloody hell you were, I would appreciate an answer!" Lieben suppressed a blush, embarrassed that he had been distracted and answered her cursing the slight stutter "o-oh Ja! I am Lieben Diederich, at your service mädchen!" The girl seemed stunned for a second before speaking "Deutsch?" Lieben shook his head "ah… I am not really sure" The girl merely raised an eyebrow at his response but appeared to let it go… for now at least… Lieben took this chance to ask his own question letting his smirk reappear, ignoring his fear of who she might be "so… now zat you know who I am… might I ask who you are mädchen?" Lieben watched as the girl eyed him wearily, not missing the fact that most of the occupants of the room were tense, waiting for her reaction, save for of course the Kirkland boys. When she finally spoke Lieben could feel his heart drop as his fears of her being the very one he was here to retrieve were confirmed…

"Elizabeth Kirkland, the English representative" Lieben gulped, plastering on a fake smile he was somehow positive she would see right through and replied with false excitement coating his words "Awesome!" this time not just Ludwig flinched '_zere it is again' _Lieben noted, '_ze flinch at ze word Awesome… only zis time ze whole room flinched, even ze emotionless ones'_ Lieben glanced around noting that they all seemed to have a depressed look upon their faces… even the creepy Russians smile seemed to have dimmed a bit… _'Verdammt!, I vant to know vhats going on… but right now I need to stop zis…' _Lieben let a broad smile bloom across his face ignoring the tense, depressing atmosphere of the room "So… now zat ze introductions are all done I say ve should have a party, Ja?" Lieben smirked at his success as most of the teens had snapped out of their depression at the word party and many were nodding and cheering in agreement, even Ludwig had reluctantly agreed "Ja, ve vere planning on having an end of summer party…" Lieben smirked throwing his arm around the tall blonde German ignoring the way his shoulders tensed at the contact, dragging him off shouting excitedly in German to start setting up as the others all ran off to set up their own things and prepare and get ready for the party leaving the British Isle representatives alone in the common room. The three older Kirkland brothers watched worriedly as their sister turned and left to her room silently leaving them to hope that she would not sink further into her dark despair.

* * *

Okay so I'm contemplating on putting someone else's POV for the next chapter… what do you guys think? Any suggestions? It can be anyone already introduced in this story~ Read and Review! Bitte? Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay change of pace…. It's time for Ludwig's POV I hope you guys like it, I'm a bit iffy about it myself… Oh and if I have any FrUk fans on here go read 'Ease of mind' by TheZombieParty~ its just a short little one-shot but it made my day yesterday so… yea! Oh and Danke so much to all of those who reviewed your reviews are my drug! They make me beyond happy! Any who~ Onwards my dear readers~!

* * *

Ludwig felt himself tense as the strange new student threw his arm around Ludwig's shoulders practically dragging the German off to where ever, speaking excitedly in Deutsch, rambling on and on about how awesome the party would be. Ludwig winced as he felt a memory of a similar situation with… him, '_Gott it still hurts, I can't even say or zink his name…,' _began to play in his mind…

* * *

~ "_Yo Luddy!' the tall albino called out to the equally tall German from across the room, "Vhat do you Vant bruder?" Ludwig sighed in response, "Vell… I vas zinking now zat everyone has arrived, und since schule doesn't start for a few more days zat… ve could have an awesome party tonight, ja?" Ludwig stared at his brother in annoyance for even suggesting the idea before replying with a firm "Nein." "Vhy nicht!?" the albino whined, "Because ze idea ist childish und zere is no reason to have one" the annoyed German replied. Ludwig watched as the older teen scowled for a minute before smirking and speaking again "Nein. Zere are plenty of reasons to have a party!" the German raised his eyebrow to show his disbelief "like vhat? Vhat reasons could zere possibly be to have a party?" he questioned, the self-proclaimed Preußens smirk grew as he began to speak ticking off the reasons on his fingers, "Vell, for ein, ze returning students haven't seen each ozer since before ze sommer break, zwei, it vill give ze new students a chance to meet people und make freunds, und drei, it vill help everyone loosen up, have fun, und chill out before schule actually starts." Ludwig sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, his brother was right, 'Gott verdammt,' he shook his head, regretting his words before they even left his mouth, "Fine… you can have a party for ze European dorm building…" Ludwig watched as the albino whooped in joy running off to, presumably, bring the party idea to life, shouting back to Ludwig over his shoulder, "Danke Luddy! Zis party vill be ze most awesome party in ze history of awesome parties!" Ludwig groaned in annoyance and defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose and yelling back "You better not do anyzing stupid bruder! Und your cleaning any messes!", only to be met by the Preußens strange laugh "Kesesesesesesese~!" as he ran off ~_

* * *

Ludwig jolted back to the present to find the newcomers face only inches from his own, '_Gott he even looks like him… vell minus ze hair und eye colours…', _waving his hand in Ludwig's face asking some question or another with what appeared to be worry in his eyes. Ludwigs brow furrowed in confusion having missed whatever it was Lieben had asked. "Vhat?" Ludwig asked, surprised when what seemed to be relief flooded Liebens features before his smirk returned, "I asked if anyone vas home, you zoned out for a vhile zere" he teased. Ludwig shook his head trying to clear the memory from his head, cringing as he replied in a voice thick with emotion, "Ja. I am fine." He ignored the '_bullshit' _look on Liebens face as he sarcastically replied, "Ja, right, und I'm a giant bier." Ludwig scowled as he spoke again, emotion still heavy in his voice, "It's nozing. I am fine." The other teen snorted in disagreement before responding nonchalantly, "You know keeping it in ist supposed to make it vorse Luddy…" Ludwig bristled angry that somebody he barely knew would try and call him by the same name his bruder had called him.

He glared at the new student, who was obviously surprised by the sudden change in the German, meeting his eyes so that his anger was clear to the other teen before speaking in a voice that was both firm and angry but also maybe even a little sad, "Do not ever call me zat again. You have no right. You do not know anyzing." Ludwig watched as regret took over Liebens features as he apologized, "Es tut mir leid…. Your right I don't know anyzing, I did not mean to offend you…" Ludwig sighed as his anger drained from him, shaking his head before responding quietly, "Nein. Es tut mir leid… just… don't call me zat… bitte?" He watched as Lieben nodded his head before letting the broad smile return, throwing his arm back over Ludwig's shoulders and continuing his excited explanation of the party saying something about loads of food and drinks from different countries and maybe even a karaoke machine. Ludwig wiped his head down his face muttering to himself "oh gott…"

Ludwig was pleasantly surprised by how much work Lieben could get done when he was focused and decided he might as well satisfy the curiosity that had been building up in him since he first met the teen and began asking questions, "So… If you're not a representative… vhy did you choose to come to Ze World Wide Academy?" Ludwig raised his brow as the other teens shoulders slumped as he spoke, "It vas nicht by choice… mein… sponsor I guess you'd call him, chose zis for mich…" Ludwig nodded his head in understanding before speaking again, "Do you nicht vant to be here?" Ludwig watched as Lieben shook his head furiously "Nein it's nicht zat… it's just hard to explain…" Ludwig nodded his head once again deciding that, that was enough questions for now as they finished setting up for the party in silence save for the odd tune Lieben began humming, Ludwig was sure he had heard it before but he couldn't seem to remember the name, he eventually began humming along, working alongside the strange new teen in an odd, quiet tune filled peace.

* * *

Okay so I know this chapter doesn't have any England in it but I thought the story could use a little Prussia and Germany moment :D but I felt like it took me forever to post a new chapter so sorry! I'm also sorry if Ludwig seems a bit OOC but in my defense I feel he's having a hard time getting over his bruders death… even if it has been two years… I'm not sure whose POV the next chapters gonna be in… Any who~ read and review! Bitte? Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this chapter is dedicated to TheZombieParty, my France *hearts* This chapter is in France's POV :D and Thank you to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter. If any of you all are FrUK fans I beg you to go read my FrUK one-shot that I posted titled 'Midnight Waltz' Any who~! Onwards mes amis~!

* * *

Francis glided around the kitchen preparing food for the party absentmindedly, '_'e really does look et act like 'im… I am sure mon petit lapin et Ludwig 'ave already noticed… along with everyone else…' _Francis frowned, he could not get the newcomer out of his head… he reminded him so much of his lost friend… his ears perked up as he suddenly heard the humming coming from the main room, "Zat tune sounds familiar…" he muttered to himself as he peeked into the bigger room only to find the new kid and Ludwig working together both humming the familiar tune. The sight broke the French teen's heart, sliding down the wall to the floor in the kitchen as he recognized the tune, '_Preußenlied', _the national anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia. Francis had known Gilbert his entire life so he was one of the few that knew about the absence of the Beilschmidt parents in their children's lives and how Gilbert had been forced to grow up fast and be the parent figure for little Ludwig, that also meant he was one of the few that knew the significance of the tune the two tall blonde teens were now humming. Francis was sure Ludwig had buried most, if not all, of his memories that involved the Prussian deep in the back of his mind and probably didn't realize that he was humming the very song the albino use to sing him to sleep with.

* * *

~ _Francis wandered around the large empty house, it was summer break and he was spending the first half of it with Gilbert and the second half with Antonio. The Beilschmidt house was fairly nice but he could tell that it was not lived in, the first day they had arrived at the house for break he and Gilbert had spent the day cleaning and shopping for groceries before Ludwig had come home. Gilbert had spent the first three days of the break making sure everything was perfect for his little brother but Francis hadn't minded, he and Gilbert were in middle school and both attended World Wide Academy, a boarding school in England while Ludwig was still in Elementary School and attended some boarding school in Germany which meant that the brothers hadn't actually seen each other since the winter break, their only other contact with each other being the daily calls each evening between the two where Ludwig would tell his big brother all about his day and what he had learnt before Gilbert would sing the child to sleep over the phone. Francis had watched in amusement as the albino had spent the day worrying about every little detail as they waited for the small German boy to arrive home from school for the summer, when Ludwig had finally arrived Francis watched as relief flooded through the tall albino as he picked the smiling child up the second he had walked through the door spinning him around as the child's laughter filled the air joined by both Gilberts and Francis'._

_It was now about 23:30 (11:30pm) and Francis found himself alone as he wandered through the darkened halls until his ears had picked up the soft sounds of someone singing in German "What es zat?" he questioned as he followed the soft melody until he found himself in front of a door decorated with the German flag and large black letters the read '__**LUDWIG**__', he pressed his ear to the door listening to the song, recognizing it as the song Gilbert always seemed to sing to Ludwig over the phone. Francis carefully gripped the door handle, turning it slowly and pushing the door open just enough to peer into the room only to find a sight that brought a smile to his face, Gilbert was sitting on the bed singing to Ludwig who was curled up in his lap while the albino ran his fingers through the sleeping child's soft blonde hair. Francis smiled softly as he quietly closed the door, "Bonne nuit mon ami" he whispered as he headed to the guest room that would be his for the time being, Knowing the Prussian would end up falling asleep next to his little brother. ~_

* * *

Francis sighed sadly, he really hated thinking about the albino, looking up toward the ceiling to help keep the tears at bay, he swore softly, "Porquoi tu mon ami? Porquoi vous?" he asked no one in particular before scrubbing his face with his hands and picking himself up off the floor and going back to his cooking. It was a little while later when Elizabeth wandered into the kitchen to make herself some tea, "Smells good Frog" she muttered offhandedly. Francis plastered a fake smile on his face and hugged the Brit tightly "Merci mon petit lapin~!" he said cheerily, "Oi! Get off me Frog!" the flustered Brit growled, "Aw but big brother Francis needs an 'ug ma chérie" the French teen whined only half joking. The Brit glared at the French teen before letting out a sigh as her shoulders slumped, "You've been thinking about him too haven't you." Francis let the fake smile fall at the Brits statement, "Oui" he replied sadly, "Fine. One hug, you hear me? One." She sighed holding her hands and arms out as she scowled her face turned to her right, Francis felt a genuine smile blossom across his face as he pulled the Brit in for a hug, "Merci" he smiled, "Yea whatever, tell anyone and you die" she scowled before grabbing her tea and leaving him alone once more.

* * *

Okay so! In this story the World Wide Academy is both middle school and high school and Ludwig's school year ends roughly 4 or 5 days after theirs. The song I mentioned really was the National Anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia. But because this story isn't FrUK France is gonna be England's perverted older brother type friend :3 Read and Review! Bitte? Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided this chapter shall be in Spain's POV! Thank you to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter. And if any of you all are SpUK fans I beg you to go read the SpUK one-shot I posted titled 'The End?' I haven't a single review on it yet! D: Any who~ Onwards mis amigos~!

* * *

Antonio was lying on his back across his bed with his arms crossed behind his head just staring at the ceiling pondering the similarities between the WWAs newest student and the lost member of the Bad Touch Trio as the three friends had been dubbed their 9th grade year. "¡Ay dios mío!" the Spaniard groaned flopping over onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms, _'¿Por qué? Why? Why does that new kid have to resemble him so much!' _the usually sunny teen frowned into his arms, usually when he felt this way because of thinking of the Prussian he would go to Lovi and she would distract him from his depressing thoughts but she was currently with her sister Feli preparing something or other for the party. Antonio groaned again before forcing himself up off the bed only to flop back down onto his stomach this time on the floor, he peered under the bed looking for something, "¿Dónde el infierno está!" he groaned quietly to himself, "Ahí estás, pedazo de cabrón!" he muttered to himself before pulling out a small cardboard shoebox decorated with the flags and symbols of Spain, France, and Prussia.

The Spaniard picked himself up off the floor bringing the box with him and seating himself on the bed setting the box down carefully in front of him, staring at it contemplating whether or not he should even open the box he had been trying to forget about since the albino's death. Antonio ran his right hand over the top of the box lightly while fingering the cross dangling from his neck in his left hand. The teen took a deep breath gritting his teeth as he forced himself to open the small box, he peered in slowly, almost afraid of what he would find, only to slam his eyes closed quickly letting out a shaky breath and letting it out slowly before opening his eyes back up. The box was full of picture and the very top picture had been the three of them; Francis, Gilbert, and himself standing together under a piñata that was spilling candy over the three of them, it had been taken on Antonio's birthday just a month before the fateful incident that had claimed Gil's life, he stared at the picture as a memory of the party came to his mind and began to play…

* * *

_~ Antonio had the biggest smile he'd probably ever had in his life on his face as he glanced around the room, it was his 16__th__ birthday and Francis and Gilbert had somehow succeeded in throwing him a huge surprise party with over half of the students there. The two had decorated the entire room in red and yellow, the colours of his flag, and the cake had been made to look like Spain's flag, but what had really brought a smile to his face had been the giant piñata that looked like a bull that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The Spanish teen had nearly died of laughter as he watched person after person be spun around until they about fell over from dizziness and then attempt to hit the piñata dangling overhead, until finally the Spanish teen stood with a cocky smirk adorning his face, "Señoras y señores: watch and learn" he bragged as he strutted to the center of the room._

"_Viel Glück" Gilbert laughed as he tied the blindfold around the Spaniards head and over his eyes, "I don't need luck" the Spanish teen replied cockily as the Prussian and Francis spun him around and they had finished Antonio stood still for a minute regaining his balance as the room watched in silence, then without warning the Spaniard swung the bat only to be met with the satisfying sound of the piñata splitting open and spilling out copious amounts of popular Spanish candies onto the floor. Antonio pulled the blindfold up and out of his eyes and smirked, "See, what did I tell you? No necesito suerte" he laughed as candy spilled down over the three friends along with everyone else and all over the floor. ~_

* * *

Antonio frowned as he stared at the picture of the scene, the American had snapped it when the three weren't paying any attention, he loved the picture, he really did but it was still too much… it still hurt to think about those days. The Spaniard let out a soft shaky sigh as he closed the box and stuck it back in its hiding place under the bed, he glanced up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and folding his hands he began to pray, "Dios… es Antonio… ¿Cómo estás? He sido bueno… well no that's a lie… it's been rough… I miss mi amigo… well I guess everyone does… no es fácil… todavía me duele… but I guess it's getting better… slowly… muy lentamente… I just wanted to talk… gracias por escuchar… and please help everyone heal… ¿Por favor? Amén."

The teen let out another soft sigh and wiped his face with his hands before getting up and heading out of his room, shutting the door behind him as he headed to the kitchen hoping Francis could distract him. Stepping into the common room, Antonio froze as he heard the song the two tall blonde teens were humming before suddenly bolting for the kitchen as realization struck him as to which song it was, when he had burst forth into the kitchen he found Francis cooking, the startled Frenchman turned toward the weary Spaniard, locking eyes the two instantly knew what, or rather who, the other was thinking about. Plastering on a fake smile the Spaniard spoke, "Feel like talking about chicas?" the Frenchman smiled thankful for the distraction as well before replying, "Oui mon ami…"

* * *

Okay so I know the end kind of sucks but I found it okay though it ends kind of abruptly… This chapter isn't actually dedicated to anyone… because I don't think my buddy Spain cares much… But I'm totally sorry if any of the translations are wrong! Read and Review! Bitte? Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry loves! I haven't updated in forever, the holiday season/break was extremely hectic for my family. I really am ever so sorry though, so if any of you lovely folks are still around here is the next chapter dedicated to you all, and especially Surrender Moors for helping me brainstorm some epic ideas~ and EvilQueen462 for helping me keep motivated, whether she knows she was or not, Thank you two so very much! Anywho~ Onwards dear readers~!

* * *

Elizabeth glanced around the common room as she stepped out of her room, closing and locking the door behind her, wearing the same outfit as earlier but now sporting a sticker covered Union Jack Bass Guitar slung across her back. She looked around at all the different country flags that always hung on the walls, including the now empty spot where the Prussian flag once proudly hung, she couldn't help but flinch at the mockingly empty stretch of wall. The Brit turned away quickly, spotting the stage placed outside in the European buildings courtyard where the rest of her band was setting up to play. Walking over, she hopped up onto the meter high stage, choosing to jump up and sit on the edge in favour of using the stairs off to the side.

The band was named 'Frozen Flames' for various reasons, but that's a story for another time, and consisted of four members; the Romanian Vladimir on the drums, the Norwegian Lilya on the keyboard, the Southern Italian Lovina on the guitar, and herself, the English Elizabeth on the bass guitar. Elizabeth wrote a majority of the songs the band played, the others helped sometimes or even wrote one themselves every now and again. The singer really depended on what song they were playing as they were all talented singers and since they each could play at least one of the other instruments in the band it was really no problem.

Elizabeth swung her bass around to her front and laid back on the stage, strumming a few notes and watching Vlad upside down as he set up his blood red drum set, Vlad noticed her stare and raised his eyebrow before giving her a cheeky grin and speaking, "So what songs are we playing tonight?" Elizabeth pursed her lips as her eyebrows furrowed in thought "How many songs were we asked to play?" she asked thoughtfully, "At least four" Lilya replied nonchalantly, the Brit chewed at her lip for a second trying to decide which songs to play, "Would you each be willing to sing your best songs?" Lilya and Lovi both nodded distractedly, "You're going to sing Liz!?" Vlad questioned loudly in disbelief, catching both Lilya and Lovi's attention who both looked equally surprised once it sank in.

It was common knowledge around the school that Elizabeth hadn't sung a single note since the tragedy that claimed Gilbert's life, and had only recently resumed playing her bass guitar sometime in the past year. The Brit let out a soft shaky sigh, nibbling on her bottom lip before reluctantly opening her mouth to speak, "I-I think… I think I can do one song." Vlad nodded smiling reassuringly "Noroc." The Brit merely smiled weakly in thanks. The sound of grunting caught the bands attention as they turned to find Ivan, Mathias, Ludwig, the new kid Lieben and a few of the other male representatives moving and securing what seemed to be a giant ice sculpture of all the major landmarks of Europe twisting together in perfect unity with the London Bridge at the top, holding up the school emblem replicated perfectly in ice. "So that's what you and Feli were up to all day today, Lovi?" Elizabeth questioned eyeing the 8 meter sculpture in awe, "Hm? Sì…" Lovi replied indifferently, "Nisa…" Vlad nodded.

"Wait, if we're only playing a few songs, where is the rest of the music coming from?" Elizabeth asked turning the conversation back to the topic of music "Oh, apparently Ludwig and the new kid found audio tapes of student performances from the past few years" Lilya replied thoughtfully, Elizabeth noticed the time, "You guys ready?" she asked as they finished the last touches on setting up their instruments, the ice sculpture and food. The rest of the students who were attending began to pour out of the building and into the large courtyard marveling at the ice sculpture and crowding around the stage as the Brit stood, plugging in her bass and taking her place with the rest of the band, ready to start playing, "Iadul da." Vlad smirked devilishly and Lilya stepped up to the microphone, ready to sing her song. Lilya went first singing a song titled _'Seven Nation Army', _followed by Lovi who sang a song the girls wrote titled '_Stand in the Rain', _and Vlad sang a song titled '_The A Team', _leaving Elizabeth last.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as Vlad finished his song, it was her turn now and while she refused to admit it, she was scared. She hadn't sung in years, she wasn't even sure if she still could. As the music began to play she let her mind clear with another deep breath as hers eyes slipped closed and the music surrounded her, her lips parted slightly, ready or not she was about to sing, **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! **Her concentration broken, the Brits eyes flew open, only for her whole body to freeze, the lines securing the enormous ice sculpture had snapped and it was falling… it was going to crush her but for some reason the only thing she could think about was Robert Frost's poem, _Fire and Ice…_

_"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."_

The Brit watched as the ice rushed toward her, positive that this was the end, but just before the ice sculpture hit she felt the force of another body colliding with her own and warm arms wrapping around her, flipping them over in the air so she wouldn't be crushed. Looking up she was met with a pair of bright green eyes and platinum blonde hair but for a split second she could've sworn she was looking into the eyes of a crimson eyed, snow haired Prussian before she was yanked up by a trio of worried older brothers.

"Es tut mir leid Elizabeth, Ich vas positive zose lines vere secured properly." Ludwig apologized after the Brit had been checked over nearly a dozen times, though the German seemed to have a strictly professional attitude in place, Elizabeth could see the genuine worry in the fellow blondes sky blue eyes, "Don't worry about is Ludwig" she assured dismissively, "Why don't you do the fireworks now and then we can all help clean up?" the Brit suggested, "Ja, Ich zink zat, zat vould be a gut idea" Ludwig agreed, signaling the Chinese and Japanese representatives to go ahead and start setting the fireworks off now since it was dark enough.

* * *

Lieben had excused himself from the scene of his hero moment though he had a feeling that this was an assassination attempt, and not the first any of the Kirkland siblings, being the British representatives, had dealt with. He watched curiously as the petite Brit spoke with the tall German as Ludwig waved over to the two Asian representatives that were present, they had both nodded before turning around and bending over fiddling with something. Suddenly a loud popping sound pierced his eardrums followed by a bright flash in the sky blinding him, more bangs and flashes followed. Lieben couldn't help it as he began to hyperventilate as his heart started to race, pushing his way through an oblivious crowd the teen raced toward the room that had been assigned to him, trying to escape the commotion.

Collapsing against the door the blonde curled in on himself hugging his knees as flashes of a forgotten memory flashed through his mind…  
_**wumpf!**_ The sound of an explosion.  
_A pain filled yell. _He was sure that was his_.  
The screams of a girl. H_e was sure she was screaming his name but he couldn't hear or see her._  
_And then, finally himself speaking, "_Es tut mir leid mein Vögelchen. Ich liebe dich…"  
_Lieben panted as tears streamed down his face and his hand buried themselves in platinum blonde, tugging at the locks of the pale hair, "Vhy ze hell can't ich remember verdammt!"

* * *

Okay so quick explanation, I chose the poem cause I was thinking the first time her world ended was with the explosion (fire) that killed Gilbert and now her world (life) is going to end a second time with her death by the ice sculpture. Get it? Songs are not mine~ Seven Nation Army is by The White Stripes, Stand in the Rain is by Superchick, and The A Team is by Ed Sheeran~! They're all awesome songs. Anywho~ Read and Review! Bitte? Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Ello loves~ My exams are all done and I felt you all deserved another chapter, this chapter is a bit of a filler but I felt that Elizabeth and Lieben both needed a peaceful moment to relax a bit. Anywho~ Onwards loves~

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she lay on her bed both physically and mentally exhausted. Between the bands performance, the assassination, _no she wasn't stupid, of course she knew what happened, _the fireworks, _she hated the memories those bloody things brought back,_ and helping clean up the shattered frozen masterpiece, _though that wasn't too bad, there was music, everyone was helping, and ice was flying everywhere, _she was ready for bed… But of course that wasn't happening. "Curse this bloody insomnia!" the Brit scowled, it was like this every night, no matter how bloody tired she was she could never sleep and then whenever she did manage to fall asleep she would be plagued with nightmares. The petite blonde groaned as she sat up, it was 3 in the bloody morning and she had gone to bed hours ago, "Bloody hell… I need some tea…" she muttered as she rolled out of bed and onto her feet, not caring that all she wore was an old oversized mens shirt and lacy black boyshorts panties, figuring no one else would be up. She slipped silently from her room, through the now darkened common room and into the empty kitchen. The Brit set about around the kitchen remaining as silent as death, save for the soft whistle from the kettle, as she prepared herself some much needed tea. Hoping up to perch herself on the counter, pulling her knees up to her chest as her heels rested on the edge of the counter, she took a deep breath, inhaling the soothing scent, followed by a careful sip of the heated liquid.

She let out a long soft sigh as she felt her frayed nerves being calmed, she remained in the calmingly silent and darkened kitchen alone with her thoughts for about 15 minutes before the quite creak of a door being opened followed by the sound of bare feet padding toward the kitchen reached her ears and caused the Brit to tense. It has long been rumoured that the Kirkland family possessed the unique ability to see mythical creatures, few are aware of this gift, but what most if not all did have the knowledge of was that they could also see the souls of those now gone, the souls of the dead, in other words, ghosts. And the footsteps that were currently heading in her direction, while they did not belong to anyone whose ghost she had seen, she was positive that they did belong to someone who had passed on to death, her love, Gilbert. She listened as the footsteps drew closer, she was positive they belonged to the albino, suddenly a blonde headed teen stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes tiredly. Elizabeth let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding as the teen removed his hands from his face, revealing a pair of foggy green eyes, the Brit remained silent as she watched the new kid stumble blindly around the still pitch black kitchen internally scolding herself for ever believing this strangers footsteps could've been her beloved Prussians and trying to ignore the similarities between the two that continued to pester her as she observed the teen silently, remaining, as of yet, undetected.

* * *

Lieben continued to mutter to himself as he dug around in the fridge looking for something to eat, he was tried, starving, and stressed beyond what he could handle, the bits of memory that he had somehow uncovered during the single day he had spent here so far would flash in his head every time he dared to close his eyes, so giving up on sleep he had decided to attempt to find something to eat. "Erfolg!" the teen whisper-shouted in joy, careful not to wake anybody as he found some leftover wursts, popping them into the microwave to reheat the teen found a fork and smiled happily to himself as the microwave sounded, alerting him that his food was done. Still unaware of his silent observer the tall teen pulled out his now hot food out of the microwave and seated himself at the table, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath inhaling the delicious aroma drifting from the now heated wursts. Opening his eyes and stabbing one of the savory links of meat with his fork, the teen muttered to himself once more, "Komm zu Papa!" Lieben had the delectable wurst only centimeters from his wide open and waiting mouth when he just so happened to glance around the silent, pitch black kitchen only for his sight to land on the twin glowing emeralds that had been watching him since he stepped into the kitchen.

"Heilige Scheiße!" he yelped as he flung himself backwards and onto the ground startled by the glowing irises that seemed to float in the darkness, "Belt the bloody heel up, ye barmy git!" hissed a distinctly British female voice, the confused teens brow furrowed as he pulled himself up and flicked the light switch on, bathing the Kitchen in a dim glow, "Kirkland? Verdammt. Du startled mich." The tall male teen sighed as he placed his left hand on his chest over his heart trying to calm the erratic beating. "I noticed" the Brit replied indifferently as she took a sip from her cooling tea, "Why are you up?" she questioned raising her brow expectantly at the tired newcomer as he flopped back into his previously deserted seat to eat his momentarily forgotten wurst, "Konnte nicht sleep. Sie?" the male yawned, mixing German with English as he asked her why she was up as well, "Same." She replied curtly unwilling to reveal more than necessary to someone she barely knew. "Would you like some tea?" she finally asked as the other teen finished his early morning snack, "Vhat kind ist es?" Lieben questioned as he sniffed the brew "Earl grey" Elizabeth answered taking another sip of her own, "Ja, bitte?" Lieben nodded watching as the petite Brit poured him his own cup, the two sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and the warm tea until about 4:30 in the morning. Lieben finished his drink, placed his cup in the dishwasher and turned to leave, "Danke. By ze vay… nice undies" he smirked over his shoulder as a blushing Brit cursed at him, "Bloody wanker!" Lieben laughed as he ran to his room, "Kesesesesesesese~"

* * *

So yea that was a filler but it made me happy :3 Elizabeth and Lieben got their alone time and we got to see his perverted side make an appearance . But yea I want to make the Kirklands able to see mythical creatures and ghost, but not Gil's, and show that they're taught to recognize people from their footsteps and used to assassination attempts between being the UK representatives and their unique set of skills. Anywho~ Read and Review! Bitte? Ciao!


End file.
